compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Oagloab
is the Oasis Complien. It belongs to the Earth and Water Elements. It does not grow. Appearance Oagloab is a green, upright Complien covered in many feathers. It has two large wide eyes, colored yellow with a blue rim and pupils, with red highlights around them. Their arms and legs both end in talons, though their legs are often covered by a thick coating of feathers that drapes towards the ground. They have intricate patterns on their arms and body, which are more pronounced in males, and most notably, they have a large globe on top of their heads in which they store water, though other materials often end up in there as well. Information Habitat Oagloabs can be found predominantly in the sand deserts of Dornae, most commonly in Dekara, Misurque, and Jangara. A few reported instances of this Complien appearing in blacjoc deserts have also been reported, with this variant often having darker plumage as well, though these are exceedingly rare, as Oagloabs are not adapted to this environment. Biology The large globe on top of their heads is for storing water. Their beaks are sharp enough to poke holes in tanqua cacti, which they subsequently will drink some of. Oagloabs drink water in excess, often completely drying the tanqua cacti they drink from, to fill up the globe on their heads. The water in here acts as a coolant for the Oagloab, which is typically found in harsh desert habitats, as well as storing water for later drinking. Oagloabs have an easy time sensing how much water they have based on the weight pressing down on their heads, and they use this as a metric to determine when to find another tanqua cactus to drink from. Oagloabs are oftentimes hunted by other Compliens, made an easy target due to their bright colors, and due to the water being stored in their heads providing hydration to other desert Complien species. To fend off against this, Oagloabs will utilize the feathers on their arms, which can easily kick up miniature sandstorms to ward off potential predators, allowing Oagloabs to make quick escapes in the meantime. While often effective, Oagloabs remain vulnerable, as their survival depends on getting water from tanqua cacti, and current trends show Oagloab populations growing faster than tanqua cacti can be replenished with water. Complinoid efforts have been made to preserve the species as a result of this, which is often seen as a national symbol of Misurque. Behavior Oagloabs travel in packs of 2-4, searching for tanqua cacti to drink from. During the scavenging period, they typically move at night, so as not to be spotted. However, once they find a group of tanqua cacti to drink from, they will set up camp, and half the pack will switch to a diurnal schedule, and stay on the lookout for predators. Since they generally can sustain themselves for a long period of time, they spend more time migrating than camping. Occasionally, the area inside its head forms its own micro-climate, allowing for the formation of clouds inside their head. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Oagloab is derived from "oasis" and "snowglobe." Design Oagloab's design was based on a randomly-generated prompt that described something with "a desert theme and bright, vivid colors." The execution was inspired by oasises and desert owls. Trivia *This Complien is well-loved by an eccentric bird-loving scientist, who keeps one as a pet alongside his La Brhea and Whomongous. Gallery Oagloab Rough Sketch.png|Rough sketch of Oagloab Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Earth Element Category:Water Element Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Rare Compliens Category:Desert Compliens Category:Bird Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Herbivorous Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Vulnerable Compliens Category:Rainbow Compliens